


Horizon

by bouncymouse



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouncymouse/pseuds/bouncymouse
Summary: “You broadened my horizons. I figure I owe you.”Reno and Tifa celebrate Valentine's Day (late, as always).
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Reno
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent smut for V-Day. Oops?

"Did I ever tell you how much I fucking love you?" 

Arms snake around her waist, stalling her on her way to the next table. Tifa can smell the tang of whiskey on his breath. Fifteen minutes since Seventh Heaven closed and her favourite customer is already trying to distract her from her lock-up routine.

“Repeatedly,” she replies, frustrated. It’s late, and she’s tired. “Have you been mixing your spirits again?”

“No, no, no,” he purrs and his mouth is warm against her ear. “I _mean_ it.”

“This time.”

“Mmm… _this time_ I mean it.”

“Reno…” She extricates herself, leaving the haze of liquor and smoke that clings to him. He hasn’t had a cigarette for three weeks—Elena will be ecstatic when she finds out she won the bet. “Go home. You’re too drunk.”

“Too drunk for what?”

“Everything.” There are empty bottles on the table next to his and she reaches for them. “Walking. Talking.”

“Fucking?”

To the point, as always. She doesn’t have to look back to see the lopsided smile she knows he’s wearing. “That too.”

"Babe, we both know I'm never too drunk to fuck you."

He’s not wrong. Some men struggle when the liquor takes hold but not him. He just makes more effort. Treats it like a personal challenge. He’s more reckless, more spine-tinglingly determined to put on a performance and make her squirm.

She denies him at every turn. It’s part of the game. Reno likes the chase, and she’s fast enough to keep him on his feet. He always catches her, though. She’s lost track of the number of times they’ve stumbled into bed.

It shouldn’t be a sustainable routine, but somehow it is. Almost a year to the day since their first frantic, fumbled exchange when she’d touched him uncertainly and been too nervous to reach the climax her body craved. A one-off, she thought. A mistake.

And then it happened again. And again. And he paid attention. Watched out for the things that made her tense up and lose the moment… coaxed her through her nerves until she was liquid beneath him and pressed home his advantage until finally— _finally_ —she found the peak she’d never quite been able to reach with anyone else.

“Maybe I’m tired,” she challenges, piling the empty bottles into the crook of her arm.

The argument’s a sham and they both know it. She sealed her fate the second she locked the door with him on the wrong side of it.

“You don’t have to do anything,” he offers. “Just kick back and enjoy the show.”

He means it too.

“That’s not exactly fair on you.”

He grins. “Hey, I’m not complaining.”

She crosses the bar and tosses the empty bottles in the recycling bin. Flicks a pale pink confetti heart off her elbow and maybe— _maybe_ —that’s another thing contributing to her sullen mood. It’s a week since Valentine’s Day, and this is the first she’s seen of him. He got tied up at work and she’s annoyed. Annoyed that she’s still finding confetti everywhere, that she spent her Valentine’s evening watching loved up couples simper at each other. Annoyed that he didn’t show.

She’s more annoyed at herself. He doesn’t owe her anything. He’s not her boyfriend. It’s just sex, all about the thrill. Illicit, forbidden fruit.

Only… it’s not _just_ sex. Not anymore, and it hasn’t been for a while now. He makes her laugh, tells her stories. Complains at length about office politics or his latest dressing down. Asks her about her day, the kids, how she’s feeling and tells her he loves her when he mixes his drinks. They’ve crossed the line between meaningless sex and something more. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Tifa _likes_ him. But she’s loved and lost. Loved again and never quite found. Throwing her heart away for the third time feels foolhardy, and Reno… well, Reno isn’t exactly boyfriend material. There’s a reason they’re keeping this thing quiet. She’s not girlfriend material either, not by his standards. He’s a Turk, and she’s a terrorist, no matter how many years tick by.

“Something bugging you?” he asks.

“No.”

“Right...”

He’s watching her. She can feel his eyes on the back of her neck. She forces a smile before she turns to face him.

“It’s been a long week.” It’s a lame excuse and they both know it. “Do you want another drink?”

“No… Come and sit down.”

“I’ve got to tidy—”

 _“Tifa.”_ He holds out his hand.

She abandons her cleaning, heading back over to his table. He pulls her into his arms. Settles her on his knee and reaches for his half-empty beer. Before his mouth finds the neck of the bottle, he presses a kiss below her ear.

His warmth thaws her out a little.

“You’re a fucking terrible liar,” he says, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Is this ‘cause you missed me?”

“No...”

“I missed you.”

This time when he kisses her neck, he’s more insistent. His teeth graze her skin and she shivers. He laughs. Wraps his arm around her a little tighter.

“I’m not working tomorrow,” he adds, taking another pull from his bottle. “Barret’s got the kids, right?”

She’s impressed that he remembered. “Yeah. Until Monday.”

“Good… what’s for breakfast?”

He doesn’t stay often. It’s too risky, given the circumstances. The thought of him spending the night softens her further.

She curls a strand of scarlet hair around her finger. “What do you _want_ for breakfast?”

“Hmm…” He leans back, eyes wicked. “Cheerios?”

_“Idiot.”_

She swats his shoulder as she pulls away, and he tightens his grip on her waist. “Wait…”

He kisses her collarbone, her throat, the shell of her ear and the way she fits against him when she inevitably melts sets off another alarm bell. This is too comfortable, too _normal_. He’s got cockiness in spades, but he’s all about physical contact. Doesn’t shy away when she touches him, doesn’t wait for her to make the first move.

It's a dangerous combination.

She presses her lips to his temple and cards her fingers through his hair. Seeks his mouth to kiss him...

He leans away, a smirk plastered on his face and that’s the first thing to raise her suspicions. His hand is still firm against her waist.

“So... I have you all to myself?” he asks, draining the last of his beer. 

She _knows_ that look. “All yours.”

“Hmm… I like that. So we should make the most of it, right?”

She frowns. “Why do I feel like you’re planning something?”

“I _always_ have a plan, babe.”

“I still need to finish cleaning.”

“But I bought you a present… isn’t that how it works?”

“How what works?”

“Valentine’s…” He reaches into his pocket and the wicked smile doesn’t falter. There’s a velvet bag dangling from his fingers and he waves it in the air in front of her. “I mean if you don’t want it…”

She holds out her hand, and he drops the bag into her palm. It’s heavy. When she tugs open the draw-string and empties it out, her eyes widen.

“It’s a butt plug,” he supplies helpfully. “You stick it—”

“I know what it’s for!”

She stares at it, not entirely sure how she’s supposed to react. It’s metal, black and shiny. There’s a crimson jewel set into the end of the handle and it sparkles under the bar-lights.

“You ever—”

 _“No,”_ she cuts in quickly.

“I have this picture in my head—” his hand slips from her waist, fingers trailing along the back of her thigh. He squeezes, kissing her collarbone again, “—of you bent over wearing this… and it’s super fucking hot.”

It’s not like she hasn’t used sex toys before, but the bits she has stashed in the back of her drawer aren’t quite so… specific. Her face is burning. The thing is solid in her palm and the traitorous part of her that started this whole mess is sitting up now, begging for attention.

“Relax…” He’s laughing. “You look like a Chocobo caught in headlights. If it’s not your thing, it’s not your thing. No big deal.”

Her mouth is dry. “It’s not that. I just haven’t…”

“You broadened my horizons. I figure I owe you.”

What the hell does that mean?

“Your horizons couldn’t get any broader,” she stammers.

“Couldn’t they?” He presses his face into the crook of her neck again, his lips rough and damp against her ear. “How about a bet then?”

“A bet?”

“A game.” He takes the plug from her hand and tilts it. The jewel casts red shadows on his trousers and her bare thighs. “If I win, I get to play.”

“And if you lose?”

“I won’t… But if I do, _you_ get to play.”

“What does that mean?”

He raises his eyebrows. “You said it yourself, my horizons are pretty broad.”

Her face must be scarlet. She swallows hard. “What’s the game?”

* * *

Reno has half an hour to get her to kiss him.

He’s pretty sure he only needs fifteen minutes. He caught her frustrated pout when he refused her earlier and fine, maybe he’s been teasing her on purpose since he walked through the door.

He knows he’s going to win.

While she’s taking a shower, he pops the caps on the beers he swiped from behind the bar and surveys the scene. He’s not romantic in the traditional sense, but he knows a thing or two about women, so he lights the candles that are dotted around her bedroom for good measure. Chicks dig romantic shit and while Tifa’s a very different creature to the girls he’s used to, he knows she’s disappointed he didn’t show for Valentine’s. He feels bad—it wasn’t his intention to bail on her, but work’s work and he can’t exactly make up excuses to see her when nobody else knows he’s fucking her every other night of the week.

He isn’t stupid. He knows this _fling_ spiralled out of control a long time ago. It scares him shitless, but he’s rolling with it, ‘cause there're moments when they’re lying in bed and she’s warm and soft in his arms that the mile-a-minute voices in his head stop and things are just… calm.

When he tells her he loves her, he pretends to be drunk, and she thinks he’s joking.

He folds his jacket and leaves it on top of the dresser before settling back against her pillows in his shirt-sleeves, scrolling idly through his PHS. He feels pretty pleased with himself. The candles glow softly, the air smells pretty, and he has a glorious night of Tifa ahead of him. He’s going to make the most of it.

He’s left the butt plug on the bedside table. Sure, sex toys aren’t the most obvious choice for a Valentine’s gift, but this one’s kinda fancy. He bought it as a joke really, ‘cause she has him wrapped so tightly around her pretty little finger and he needs to re-affirm his reputation somehow.

He’s gone soft, he knows he has. At least this way he can pretend he hasn’t.

Anyway, there’s a chance she’ll let him use it. He’s hopeful. Quiet footsteps in the corridor drag his eyes away from his PHS.

She’s fucking nervous.

He can see that straight away as she hovers in the bedroom doorway, towelling off her hair. The tiny shorts and vest she’s changed into cling to every single perfect curve, and he drinks in her long, bare legs and wishes he’d wagered a shorter time limit.

Thirty minutes suddenly feels like a very long time. He wants to kiss her. Instead, he grabs a bottle of beer and takes a healthy swig. Tifa’s eyes land on his throat as he swallows and then travel to the toy on the nightstand. She chews her bottom lip, still rubbing the towel through her hair.

“Wanna know the rules?” he asks, not moving from the bed.

“Okay.”

“C’mere then.”

She pads across the room and perches on the edge of the bed, watching him over her shoulder. Her hair curls damply around her face and he longs to tangle his fingers in it.

“Tifa… Come _here.”_

She drops the towel on the floor and allows him to guide her so she’s straddling his legs. She’s keeping her distance on purpose. She smells like flowers, sweet and clean, and her dark eyes look so uncertain in the hazy candlelight that he wonders if he should pull the plug on the whole idea.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

She’s picking at a crease in the blanket. He catches her hand and presses his lips to her knuckles.

“I don’t know how I feel about… doing _that.”_

He tries not to laugh, he really does, but she looks so fucking adorable he can’t help himself. “Babe, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I’m just messing around.”

She looks conflicted. “I’ve never done—”

“You’re overthinking this,” he says gently, dropping her hand to rub his palms over her thighs where they press against his legs. Her skin is smooth beneath his calloused fingers. “How about we cross that bridge when we come to it?”

Her cheeks are all pink, and now he _really_ wants to kiss her.

“Okay.”

“I’m gonna make you _come_ to a lot more bridges before that one, trust me.”

So it doesn’t exactly make sense, but she’s laughing too now, and there’s a sparkle in her eyes in place of the nerves. He slips a strand of damp hair behind her ear and runs his fingers along her jaw.

“You really think you can go a whole half an hour without kissing me?” he asks and yeah, maybe it sounds soft instead of cocky ‘cause she’s pressing her cheek into his palm and apparently now he’s a fucking _drip._

It’s worth it though. She’s smiling.

“You really think _you_ can?” she challenges back. 

“I’m feeling confident.”

“You said there’re rules?”

Shit, he said that, didn’t he? 

“You kiss me on the mouth, you lose—” and then even though he’s already wound up pretty tightly, they might as well do it properly, “—no touching under clothes.”

“Alright.”

He’s set a timer on his PHS already. He presses start and tosses it on the bed, grinning at her the entire time. “Thirty minutes then, Lockhart. I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

She’s watching the numbers count down. “I think I have a pretty good idea.”

He doesn’t waste any time. Hooks his hands around the backs of her knees and drags her closer, seating her firmly across the boner he’s already getting. She fidgets, sending more of his blood rushing south and he can feel the heat of her body through his shirt.

When he rolls his hips, her mouth opens in a sigh and her breath ghosting across his skin sends a shiver shown his spine. There’s half an inch between their lips, if that.

“That’s better.” He wraps his arms around her waist. “Now, kiss me.”

“No.”

He almost slides his hands beneath her vest when he remembers the rules and skims them across her ribs instead, running the pads of his thumbs along the underside of her tits. He fucking loves them, even when they’re not squeezed into a vest so thin it’s a second skin. It only takes a couple of slow strokes and her nipples are taut against the cotton.

No bra… She’s trying not to lean into him. He can see the tension in her shoulders, so he takes her in his hands. Squeezes and kneads her through her vest as he kisses her throat and she presses herself into his palms. The movement has her grinding against his boner.

_Ah..._

“You’re so fucking hot.” He nuzzles her ear. “You know that, right?”

“I don’t mind hearing you say it,” she gasps.

“You are.” He kisses his way across her cheek, letting his mouth hover dangerously close to hers again. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

He pinches a nipple through her vest, and she cries out against his cheek. 

“I love the noises you make,” he says. Cups her jaw with one hand and drags his thumb across her bottom lip. Every sigh, every sound… he can feel them all humming across his mouth. He tugs at her other nipple and she hisses.

There are twenty minutes left on the timer. He’s definitely made an error here.

He’s feeling determined though, so he bends his knees a little, forcing her even closer. Laughs against her mouth and reaches for his beer again. “Still think you can last?”

“Yeah.”

Her tone is rebellious. Cocky. _His._ He doesn’t lean away when he takes a pull from the beer, and she flinches when the icy bottle touches her shoulder.

“I don’t believe you.” He hovers at her cheek, far too close. She closes her eyes. When he wets his lips, they graze her mouth and she shivers in his arms. “I think you really, _really_ want to kiss me.”

“Maybe.” Her voice is strained. “Pass me a drink?”

He doesn’t reach for the other bottle, just tips the neck of his against her lips. Beer trickles down her chin, her neck, her chest and he darts forwards, catches it with his tongue. Her breath hitches, muscular thighs digging into his hips.

“You taste good.” He nips the pulse that flutters in her throat. “Really fucking good.”

This is a lot more difficult than he thought it was going to be. When she tilts her head forward, her mouth’s against his again and her eyes are liquid.

She squeezes his cock through his trousers. So unexpected he almost forgets, almost kisses her. Instead, he grunts and her lips curve into a wicked smile. She doesn’t stop rubbing her thumb backwards and forwards and _fuck,_ now he wants to kiss her all over and he fucking can’t.

She’s breathing his air and his body’s all pins and needles wherever she’s touching him. Seventeen minutes. He’s not feeling so confident now and really… would losing this one be so bad?

“Do you think you can last?”

“I can keep this up all day,” he lies. 

“Tell me what happens.” She says it so quietly, he isn’t sure he hears her correctly. “If I kiss you… what happens?”

That’s it, then. He has her. He _knows_ he does. He just has to keep this up a little longer…

It’s hard, though. _He’s_ hard, and the urge to kiss her burns him.

“You’re mine...” His voice isn’t so steady anymore and she’s still rubbing, rubbing, _rubbing._ “So I can do whatever I want to you… And there are a lot of things I want to fucking do.”

Her teeth grind into her bottom lip and he swears he feels it. “What kind of things?”

“I’m gonna kiss you.”

“And then?”

“I’m gonna make you come fucking hard.”

_“How?”_

Her voice is barely a whisper, fingers still working the bulge in his trousers and fine… If she wants him to spell it out, he’s more than willing. This whole evening has been playing on his mind for days.

“On my face,” he growls. It’s difficult to think. “And then I’m gonna bend you over and you’re gonna come on my cock.”

She presses forwards, so soft and warm against him. “If I kiss you?”

Fourteen minutes.

 _“If_ you kiss me,” he agrees. Feels her smile against his mouth. “I’ve been dreaming about this all fucking week.”

“About this?” She glances at the nightstand. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are shining when she looks back at him. “Or about… _that.”_

Okay, so he’s been jerking off to the thought of her bent over, that pretty red jewel sparkling in that perfect ass of hers, but honestly, right now all he needs is her mouth. And he really fucking _needs_ it.

“I just want to kiss you.”

Was that a whimper? He isn’t sure. He drops his hands to her thighs, squeezes them and really grinds her against him. Her free hand fists in his hair and _fuck,_ her mouth is basically on his now, but she still isn’t giving in.

“Will it hurt?” she murmurs.

“What?”

“The toy…”

His brain stalls. _Oh fuck._ She’s considering it. 

“No,” he groans, and it _is_ a groan 'cause she’s still rolling her thumb over the head of his cock only now he’s got all kinds of images running riot behind his eyes. “I’ll make sure you’re ready.”

Her lips twitch. She’s panting, hot and damp against his mouth. “How?”

“Fingers first...” His throat’s dry and he swallows hard. This is a fucking wet dream. It has to be. “And then I’m gonna fuck you while you’re wearing it… make you come again.”

Okay, that’s definitely a whimper he hears. Urgent, _needy._ She tightens her grip on his hair, nails digging crescents in his scalp.

“Kiss me,” she pleads.

“No…” Seven minutes to go. “You kiss me.”

_“Reno…”_

“Nope… you want it, you come get it.”

It takes every shred of self-control he has not to push her shorts aside and touch her. She wants him to, he knows she does. She’s squirming against his hands. Her inner thighs are clammy when he drags his fingertips along them. She’s soaking wet.

Five minutes. _Fuck._

He’s aching all over, so hard he feels like he’s going to explode and she’s all he can see, all he can hear, all he can feel… It’s nowhere near enough. He wants to taste her. Fuck that, he _needs_ to taste her, and she’s right there, her pink lips damp and plush, parted ever so slightly as she keens against his mouth.

Can she get off like this? She’s still grinding against him, her skin slick with sweat. He recognises the way her eyelashes flutter, the soft sounds in her throat.

Two and a half minutes.

“Reno… _please.”_

He grabs her hips, holds her still, and her frustrated cry almost shatters his resolve. “Don’t you fucking dare...”

One and a half.

“That’s not fair,” she says, twisting against his grip.

“You’re cheating. I make you come, or you don’t come at all.”

Sixty seconds. And she’s clocked it, she’s staring at his PHS, watching the numbers hurtle down to zero…

Forty-five seconds.

He hadn’t really considered a back-up plan.

“Fuck’s sake, _Tifa._ Kiss me—”

She does and it’s all tongue and teeth. His mouth crushes hers as he kisses her back just as fiercely, and for a moment it’s all he can focus on. He could kiss her for hours, days, and he fucking will. His hands slide under her clothes and her skin burns beneath his palms.

He’s dimly aware of the timer going off. He ignores it. Drags his mouth away just long enough to tear her vest over her head while she yanks his shirt open. Her lips are red already, shiny and swollen, and he kisses her again and again, winds his fingers through her hair and pins her to his mouth.

“Reno…” 

She shifts her weight, fumbling for his fly. Presses her breasts into him as she leans backwards. He catches her nipple in his mouth, sucks hard, and his cock twitches at the breathless sound she makes. She frees him from his trousers, wraps her fingers around him as he turns his attention to her other nipple. His teeth graze across it as she slicks her hand up and down and _shit,_ he’s so fucking hard it hurts.

She doesn’t bother trying to yank her shorts down, just pushes them aside and sinks on to him. She’s so hot, so wet, and for a minute he forgets he had a plan and loses himself in the feel of her. Her rhythm is frantic. He digs his fingers into her hips to guide her and it’s so tempting to let her keep going. The dull ache in his groin is only building, demanding his attention, and it won’t take long. He can’t remember ever being this wound up, and she’s keening against his throat, her tits bouncing as she rides him and he fucking loves this side of her, the one _he_ brings out.

It would be cruel to stop her, really. She’s enjoying herself so much.

He squeezes her ass again. Runs his hands over her curves and settles his palm against the small of her back, fingers working their way between her cheeks. When his fingertips find what they’re searching for her cunt clenches around him and the sound she makes almost tips him over.

_Almost._

“Stop… Tifa… _fuck…”_ He holds her still. Bites her shoulder a little too hard and his cock twitches when she whimpers. She’s struggling against his hands, trying to buck her hips, and he laughs. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Reno…” She kisses him, arms around his neck, fingers in his hair. _“Please.”_

“You lost,” he reminds her, and can’t help but smirk at her crestfallen expression.

“You’re mean.” 

She’s pouting and it just makes him want to fuck her even harder.

“Take your shorts off and turn around.” 

He groans when she slides off him. The air is cool against his cock. He can’t take his eyes off her as she wriggles out of the shorts and does as he asks, bracing her hands against his thighs when she straddles them again.

“Now, bend over,” he says.

He runs his hands along the back of her legs. She’s trembling, her skin glistening. He slicks a lazy finger along her slit and she presses back against his hand.

He stretches out on the bed beneath her. He’s going to enjoy this.

He wraps his arms around her thighs and drags her down onto his face. His mouth’s on her the second she’s within reach and he can’t help it, he drives his tongue inside her cunt and she’s hot and sweet and dripping wet. She bucks her hips, and he tightens his grip, pinning her down and she cries out, writhes against him and—

Her lips are on his cock. She hollows out her cheeks and all bets are fucking _off._

He slips one finger into her, swirling his tongue over her clit instead and it’s hard to ignore the steady pull of her mouth and her hands. He does though, just about. Focuses instead on finding the tempo she needs and sure enough, as he licks and sucks and presses a second finger inside her he can feel her thighs trembling against him, her body clamping down on his fingers and she’s close— _really_ close—judging by the urgent sounds she’s making as she sucks him off. If she doesn’t come soon, he’s going to make one hell of a fucking mess and he’s not sure his ego can take it…

Time to play his ace. He rubs his fingers against her ass again and she hums her approval. It vibrates through him and now he really needs to distract her. He reaches blindly for the bottle of lube he knows she has stashed in her nightstand and smears it across his fingers. Strokes again at that puckered little ring.

“You gonna come?” he asks, pressing gently. Just the tip of one finger and she’s writhing against him.

“Fuck… _Reno…”_

She never swears. Emboldened by her response, he slowly pushes his finger into her, still working his tongue on her clit and _fuck_ … she’s bucking against his hand, his face...

He slips another finger in and she cries out. For a second, he thinks maybe it’s too much, too soon, but then she shifts her weight, finds an angle that works and takes his cock into the back of her throat. She’s hot and slick when she swallows around him.

He takes that as a sign to continue. Fucks her ass with his fingers and sucks harder on her clit and—

“Oh… _fuck_ … Reno…”

“Do you want to try—”

_“Yes!”_

He fumbles for the toy, gets lube fucking everywhere in his enthusiasm, presses it into her and holy shit it’s everything he imagined, her cunt still clenching around his fingers and the jewel nestled between her cheeks. He presses his tongue to her clit again, determined to get her off before he blows it because shit, he _needs_ to fuck her.

It hurts at first, the metal icy compared to the warmth of his fingers and there’s a fullness Tifa isn’t used to. The pain doesn’t last though, his mouth is still buried between her thighs and it’s right there, the peak she’s been chasing.

She’s close— _so close_ —for the third time, and if he doesn’t let her come now, she thinks she might scream. His cock twitches in her hand and she’s unravelling, she can feel it, the wave washing over her and then her core clenches and she can feel the plug and _oh…_ she shudders, crests the peak hard and the sensation is too much.

He’s already sliding out from under her. Dragging her hips up as she trembles and moans.

“Reno, I can’t…”

“Sure you can.” He reaches forwards to cup her breasts in his palms, rolling her nipples between his fingers. “I told you, I want you to come on my cock.”

He sinks his teeth into her shoulder again and she gasps, grinds herself against him despite her protests. And then he’s trailing kisses along her neck, her shoulder blades, the small of her back and her core clenches greedily.

He’s laughing in her ear, slicking himself against her. “Tell me you don’t want me and I’ll stop.”

She can’t.

“Don’t stop,” she begs.

He inches into her, groaning as he sinks in fully. “Fuck, you’re hot.”

She’s so sensitive. So _full,_ and the pace he sets is ruthless. And then she feels it, the familiar pressure building in her core. It rolls over her in waves again and she clutches the blanket, reaches between her thighs and presses her fingers to her swollen flesh.

 _“Fuck…”_ His fingers dig into her skin as he snaps his hips against her. “I can’t…”

He’s close. She can hear it in his voice, feel it in the way his body jerks against her and she’s close too. It builds and builds but she _can’t…_ not so soon… it’s there but she’ll never reach it—

He twists the plug and the sound that leaves her lips is animalistic.

“You gonna come again?” he grits out.

 _“Ah_ … yes!”

He pulls out. For a moment, she’s bereft. And then he’s dragging her into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and—

_Oh._

“I want to watch you.” His eyes are dark as she sinks onto him and he grabs her hip with one hand, fingers bruising her skin. The other raises hers to his mouth. He slicks his tongue across her fingers before pressing them between her thighs. “I want to see your face when you come.”

“I’m close,” she whimpers as he takes hold of both of her hips and sets their rhythm. And she is, she can feel it as she touches herself. “It’s right there…”

She tries to kiss him, but he leans back. “Not yet, babe. I want to _see_ you.”

She’s exposed like this, his eyes drinking her in as she rolls her fingers and it’s building, _building,_ the sensation overwhelming… So she closes her eyes, concentrates on her fingers, his hands on her hips, the toy, his cock thrusting into her… Her core clenches harder and _fuck,_ she can really feel it now. She’s running headlong towards the edge and she doesn’t know if she can—

“I’m almost there,” she cries. _“Almost…”_

Reno tugs gently on the plug and that’s it, she’s coming, and she falls apart, her body spasming on his cock and he can feel it, every ripple, every wave. He doesn’t stop. Presses his own fingers to her clit when her hands fall still and coaxes every tremor out of her.

She tips forwards into his arms, spent and boneless, her skin slick with sweat and her eyes glazed. “Oh…”

He’s not done.

He flips her onto her back. Fucks her senseless and pulls out just in time, spilling his load across her stomach with a grunt. This time when she tries to kiss him, he doesn’t pull away. She tastes like sweat and _him,_ and she winds her arms around his neck and clings to him, making up for lost time. She laughs when he rolls onto his back, taking her with him. He pulls her closer as he settles back against the pillows.

They’ve made a fucking mess.

“I’ll grab the towel.”

“No…” He tightens his grip on her, fingers splayed against her back. Her heart is thudding against his chest. “Five more minutes.”

“Reno, I’ve still got—”

“Nope.”

“But—”

“What part of five more minutes don’t you understand?” He kisses her temple. “Do you need me to set a timer? ‘Cause I will.”

“Fine…”

“I want another look before you take it out, anyway. I think you might be the sexiest thing I’ve ever fucking seen...”

* * *

When she slips beneath the duvet he’s already asleep, curled on his side with one arm stretched out along her pillow, waiting for her. She lies down beside him, head resting on his forearm, and watches the steady rise and fall of his chest.

She _likes_ them all, but this is her favourite Reno. Peaceful for once. Calm. _Quiet._

 _Five more minutes_ turned into half an hour. She was falling asleep herself when she dragged them both, sticky and dishevelled, into the bathroom. It was later still when they stumbled back into her bedroom, after Reno decided he was going to broaden her horizons some more in the shower.

By the time she dried her hair, he was out for the count.

She watches him. Her body aches in the best kind of way and she’s exhausted. Something nags at her though, as she lies there. Something he said.

She broadened _his_ horizons. What exactly does that mean?

There’s nothing in the world she’s bringing to the table that he hasn’t done before. Nothing she can teach him, not the Turk that turns up brandishing a butt plug on Valentine’s. Around them, the candles slowly gutter and die. She watches them, watches _him_ and mulls it over.

When he’s drunk, he tells her he loves her.

_Oh._

“Reno?” She wriggles closer. Nuzzles her face into his chest. “Are you awake?”

“Am now,” he murmurs. His voice is sleepy in her ear. He pulls her closer though, wraps his arms around her. “Stop watchin’ me. It’s creepy.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Liar.”

She grins. Kisses his collarbone. “What you said before—”

He mutters something. Buries his nose in her hair.

“—that I’ve broadened your horizons…”

She feels him tense against her, and that’s when she _knows._ She isn’t wrong.

“I said that?” he mumbles. “Don’t remember.”

She tilts her head and kisses him. Loses herself in the soft heat of his mouth, the points of his teeth, and feels the tension drain out of his body. She could kiss him for days. Years.

And she will, she realises. This thing they have… it’s _something._ She’s happier with him than she’s been in a long time.

He rolls onto his back, dragging her with him. She can hear the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear and settles in against his chest, legs tangled in his. It’s comfortable, and as he strokes her hair, she hears his breathing slow again.

She doesn’t believe for a moment he’s asleep.

“I love you too,” she whispers and closes her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This 100% happened because I wanted to see if I could get a butt plug and "I love you" into the same fic XD
> 
> Normal service resumes shortly...


End file.
